


this life is a complicated business.

by ehnoch (waltswhits)



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Kissing, M/M, Milliard Eavesdropping, Morning After, Period-Typical Homophobia, milliard just wanted to look at the organ jars..... rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltswhits/pseuds/ehnoch
Summary: Being invisible has its advantages.It also has its disadvantages.Milliard isn’t really sure which one this is.





	this life is a complicated business.

Milliard had two hobbies which worked very well together. One was cataloging facts into his small leather journals, the other, eavesdropping.  
Milliard's invisibility allowed him to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and remain virtually undetectable.

 • • •

Today, Milliard wasn't interested in traversing the village, cataloging the every movements of pigs. He found himself wanting to explore the home instead.  
He left his room at dawn, closing the door gently behind him. He did not dress, even though Miss Peregrine would be scandalized.  
He started his snooping with the oldest trick in the book- peeping through keyholes and checking door knobs.  
Milliard peeked into every room on his floor and found nothing of interest- everyone was asleep, save Olive, who seemed to be sorting through her closet.  
Instead of repeating the process on the floor below, Milliard decided to creep downstairs to make some tea and wait until the other children became a bit more interesting.

• • •

Milliard really hadn't meant to see it. It was just that the door was open a crack, and he could slip in so easily and just take a look around. He didn't think Enoch was in there, he only wanted a look at the jars, which were so fascinating to Milliard, and tantalizingly out of reach.  
Milliard slipped easily through the door and began to pad gently to the shelf across the room, not turning to observe the rest of the bedroom behind him. It was not until after he had grazed the glass of the first jar with his invisible fingertips did he suddenly become aware that the room was not, in fact, unoccupied.  
He heard the soft rustle of linen, punctuated by intermittent breathy gasps. Milliard hoped vainly that Enoch was only tossing in his sleep, a particularly... immersive dream perhaps? The gasps became more laboured and frequent. Could it be that Enoch was deathly ill, and was Milliard ignoring his struggle for his own selfish desires?  
Conflicted, the invisible boy softly turned on his heels towards Enoch's bed, which was half obscured by the slightly ajar door of his tall, ornate armoire.  
On Enoch’s bed, faces and shoulders obscured by the aforementioned armoire, were two figures, one straddling the other, possibly both completely bare beneath the wrinkled sheets and coverlet.  
Milliard felt his invisible cheeks blush, and raised a hand to his mouth to cover a gasp before it could be heard by the pair, whoever they were.  
Milliard observed what he could of the figures, not daring to move from the spot lest they find him out. He knew it was wrong, but he was so terribly curious, and he hadn’t stumbled on anything this interesting in ages.  
One of them was surely Enoch, otherwise Milliard wasn’t even the worst trespasser in the room. He tried to think of anyone Enoch had ever showed some sort of affection to, and came up short. It couldn’t have been anyone from the village, a long stretch anyway, as the two had woken up there. Surely he wasn’t lying there with Emma? She had made her allegiance to the dead and unattainable Abe quite clear, and would never have been unfaithful to his memory, surely.  
Fiona had Hugh, Olive had been in her room, and the others were all too young and disinterested. Which left...no one.  
Milliard’s train of thought derailed as the figure on top shifted, and began to move downward in the bed. His eyes widened like saucers as their head came into view.  
It was Jacob, laying kisses down Enoch’s chest.  
Milliard shook his head and fled the room.

• • •

Jacob and Enoch were both bent, and had acted on it. More than just the once, probably. He crept back into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. All the decades they had lived with Enoch, and never even known.  
He seized his journal, and headed out to leave the house. Pig watching had never sounded like such an engaging way to spend a day before.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waltswhits or @ehnoch.  
> (look i know this was SOO questionable but when i start something by god i’m going to finish it and publish it even if it kills me.)


End file.
